The unpredictable nature and emotional distress resulting from natural and/or man-made emergencies make delivery and management of emergency responses a priority in order to identify individuals that may or may not be at risk, account for members of those impacted by the emergency, and communicate status to all effected. The emergency response data and classification of members of the audience into groups (each potentially with its own protocol) may then be selectively shared with law enforcement, parents, guardians, media, and so forth to inform third parties of any possible danger or likelihood of a threat to a particular group and/or member of the audience.